milly_mollyfandomcom-20200214-history
Grandpa's Oak Tree
Grandpa's Oak Tree is an episode of Milly Molly based on the book. Warning: it is a death episode. Recap: It starts with Milly and Molly visiting two senior citizens Mr. and Mrs. Pegg, who they affectionately call Granny and Grandpa Pegg. Granny Pegg is showing a tree planted by Grandpa Pegg's parents just before he was born. Grandpa Pegg with the wheelbarrow says that was nearly a hundred years ago and Molly asks if he was born in a cave. While he loads firewood into the back of a truck, Granny Pegg explains they didn't but they did use horses instead of cars and there was no electricity. Then a bell rings, which she identifies as strawberry jam, and they start finishing each others' sentences, which the girls find funny. Granny Pegg jokes about how Grandpa doesn't listen to her. Milly and Molly then help Grandpa deliver firewood to Mr. Limpy and Molly tells a joke/riddle about the outside of a cat having the most hair. Granny, while sorting the jam, tells Molly to wake Grandpa up from his nap, (Milly tells Granny Pegg about her jungle ambition) but Molly comes back saying that Grandpa Pegg didn't laugh at her joke riddle or get up. In bed, he says he is a bit tired. The girls quickly fetch Dr Smiley, who says Grandpa is about to die and is "wearing out" and that it was time for him to go slower. Over the next four days, Milly and Molly help Grandpa Pegg stack the firewood, bag the potatoes, stack the pumpkins and pick the strawberries. He gives the girls an acorn each, which they promise to plant. The next day, they find Granny Pegg sitting under the oak tree, looking unhappy and it turned out Grandpa died. He left a will about his produce. At home, they plant their acorns. Milly, Molly and Granny look at a photo of their wedding, and discuss getting married. Molly wants to marry a man who likes riddles and Milly wants to be single and live in the South Pole to have adventures. Just then, John Oddbottom shows up and says he wants to cut down (not even transplant?) the tree to build a road. Molly asks if Mr. Oddbottom does not like trees, and he says he likes all herbaceous life and climbed that tree as a boy but it has to be done. On Granny Pegg's 100th birthday the girls give her a yellow wrapped present which is a photo of Milly, Molly and Grandpa and eat homemade pumpkin scones with the last of the jam and mashed potato for dinner. That night, Granny dies. The girls are sad, but at least their acorns have sprouted. John Oddbottom decides to build the road around the tree. Trivia Due to death, this is one of the two episodes to be pulled from broadcasting, the other is 'Patchwork Quilt', for unknown reasons. When episodes rerunned consecutively, these two were skipped.